


Snake Children

by BillCipher666



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dystopia, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Government Experimentation, Guns, Minor Character Death, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Apocalypse, Supper Powers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26839276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BillCipher666/pseuds/BillCipher666
Summary: Its a new world, a new plant. It's the year is 3000 and humans are living in their new earth after having to flee the last one because of the toxins that had killed so many of them. The few ones that had survived the deadly poison became the strongest, fastest, smartest people in existence. But now because of the lies and ridicule feed to the people of this new world, they are feared, hated, and basically extinct. Draven Shade had an ordinary life and was perfectly content with the life she lead. Then one fateful day a man by the name of Andrew Windam arrived at his school with strange words. "Snake Children" and  "Electrified Venom." Then tragedy strikes, leaving Draven on her own in the forbidden Green Forest, or so she thought.(This story was originally posted on Wattpad and written in 2018 @DaBillCipherGirl. I'm rewriting it and posting it only on here, I have kinda abandoned my Wattpad account.)
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character





	1. Rights and stuff

**Author's Note:**

> RIP my grammar/spelling

Copyright © 2020 By BillCipherGirl666

No part of this book may be reproduced or transmitted in any other form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system, without permission from the publisher. 

First Edition, December 2018

All charters, storyline, names, and all other parts of this work are originally mine. Please don't do anything with the story without permission. Thank You All! 


	2. Prologue

A young woman walking into the living room, there was a strong fire burning in the heath, lighting up the house with soft orange light and elongating the shadows. It gave the house the appearance of a witch hut. Since the house was in a clearing of a toxic forest that only people like them, like us, could survive. The room was warm and inviting. A leather recliner sat on the left side of the room a few feet away from the doorway where the woman’s wife stood. A black leather couch stood opposite the recliner; above it was a huge window that covered most of the right side of the living room. The first woman strode over to the couch letting gravity take over as she fell onto the cool leather, as her wife walked quietly from the doorway over to the recliner and sat gracefully down.

“Mama, can you please tell us a story before we go to bed?” Caroline, a ten-year-old girl, the eldest of the two girls said. Her tiny voice floating into the living room from her spot perched at the bottom of the staircase.

“Please Mommy?” Violet added, the smaller girl sat behind her sister peering down the stairs.

“Alright,” The woman sighed. The girls squealed, then ran towards the couch and sat on each side of her looking up with an excited sparkle in their eyes. “What do you girls want to hear? Just one story tonight so pick a good one,” The mother smiled at the two girls as the snuggled closer in.

“Could you tell us the one about how you were part of a revolution? That one is my favorite,” Caroline said.

“Yeah Mom, I like that one too,” Violet said nodding vigorously. “Alright,” The woman said shifting her weight and getting comfy in the seat knowing that this story would take a while. “It all happened about 25 years ago, the year 3000.”


	3. Chapter 1

Draven was having a normal day, doing normal things. She got up in the morning, took a shower, brushed her shaggy black hair out of her face, got dressed, ate breakfast, said goodbye to her mom, and left for school. Whether being oblivious to what was to come that day was a blessing or a curse, that was a question she asked herself every day. Knowing about it would have made her more prepared, which is if prepared is another word for terrified. Years ago if she had been told that she was a child of The Electrified Venom Diseases or E.V. diseases as its called in the scientific world. She would have called someone and reported brain damage. Most people would know these E.V. beings as “Snake children.” 

She rounded the corner to the depressing school building just as the five-minute bell sounded. She started to run across the shiny black stone road that paved the entire city, her long passes might not be wouldn’t save her from the detention this time. On the way, she had to dodge a few pipelines that were hanging down from houses hovering in the air. Then she pushed open the shiny glass doors of the school and bolted down the well-lit hallway to homeroom, not even bothering to stop by her locker. Draven was in her seat by the last time the bell chimed that morning signifying that I was safe for another day. 

“Draven, can you try to be later next time? You had so much time to spare in class today!” Alex said leaning towards her to give his very important comment. She and Alex had been friends since before they could remember. Alex had bright red hair and glasses. His face was tan and covered with freckles. 

“Sorry,” She smiled at him sheely. “I slept in late today, I was too busy watching the news last night.”

“So you know?” Alex said his eyes widening showing off the bled of green. 

“I know a lot of things. Which one are you talking about?” She said asking sincerely. There had been a lot going on in the past few months. 

Alex leaned in closer “People have seen people going in and out of the Green Forest, even though that's not possible! You die if you go in there.”

“Yea I saw that alright. They said that some had a gas mask on so that they could survive the toxic air. But what about the ones that didn't? What kind of  _ monsters _ do you think that are?” Draven whispered as she leaned even closer to Alex. 

“No idea. My best guess would be that they are either idiots that think they are gods and can survive in the forest, a stupid dare, or they just don't want to live anymore and go into the forest to end it all,” Alex shrugged as if this was obvious. 

“But… If they wanted to ‘end it all’ then how come there are people coming out of the forest  _ alive _ ?” Draven said slightly worried, she had never been the bravest person ever. She was sociable, funny, and kind, but not brave. 

“I don’t know. But It's not like we should be scared of some humanoid loch ness monster,” Alex said straighten up and looking towards our teacher so it at least looked like he was paying attention. 

“But what if there are more advanced humans? Like how we’re more advanced than the ones on who used to be on earth? Maybe they could be the next generation! I mean just think, what if we have found the next more evolved genera-”

“Miss. Draven Shade, do you have something to share with the class? You must be discussing something very interesting if you got loud enough for me to hear all the way at the front of the classroom.” 

“No ma’am, I don’t,” I said looking down at my desk as my cheeks heated up.

“Then do be quiet.” 

“Yes, ma'am,” Draven said as a few snickers came from around the classroom and Alex let out a snort. 

“Then as I was saying, we all came from Earth,” The teacher said pointing to a 3D glob that was now slowly rotation in the front of the classroom. ”A plant that had freezing temperatures in some parts of its plant and boiling temperatures in others. They felt the cold that we feel here, but unlike us how our temperatures have never been that drastic. Some of those humans felt a season called winter. We live in a man-made world, with hovering things and lots of steal and metal everywhere, shiny rock streets and not a lot of nature accepted for in the Green Forest. I must remind you is forbidden to enter because of the toxic air that still hangs there from the humans that first arrived here bring the infected ones with them believing they were worth saving. The same poison which we call The Electrified Venom, was put into the water system that was aiming to kill, is in that forest and The Electrified Venom Diseases will either kill you or turned you into a mad brute. That wasn't the only thing that could kill you though. Past Humans lived in a world with firearms, tanks, and drones, things that killed off our population in the apocalyptic war. The war killed off ¾ of their population. We have barely gained back half the earth's population. We are lucky to have a new home, one that does not have the mad brutes running around killing everyone, nor does the plant reek of The Electrified Venom Diseases.”

Just as she said that the bell rang. Draven didn't wait around, she was out the door with inhuman speed and at her locker shoving things in and racing to her next class. She was determined to be on time. _‘Not going to be late. Not going to be late, just seven more classes, I can do this.’_


	4. Chapter 2

“Draven wait for me!” Alex shouted across the hallway as Draven headed towards the gymnasium with the rest of the school. Today there was supposed to be a special guest speaker and the school was buzzing about it. 

“Alright hurry up,” she said heading to the side of the hallway to not block traffic flow and turned around to see Alex jumping around kids to get to Draven’s side. Once the two were together they went with the rest of the class into the gymnasium. 

“Good morning class!” the Principal, Mr. Rinsreided said as the whole class looked over to him and quieted down knowing that this loud, emotionless  _ thing _ would whack you upside the head if he had to ask twice. “Today we are going to have a guest speaker come in and talk to you about theses Snake Children things.” He spat out the words Snake Children like it was a piece of a bad apple that he had the misfortune of biting into. “This is Andrew Windam,” he said gesturing towards a tall skinny man with a flop of bleach blonde hair on top his head. “He used to capture, kill, and study snake children, or a least his family did. He is here today to talk to you about Snake Children and what to do if you see them because they are dangerous things and will kill you on the spot. Without further ado, Dr. Windam, take it away.” Mr. R said with no enthusiasm whatsoever and stepped aside to let Mr. Windam stand in front of the class.

“Good afternoon students!” Mr. Windam said with fake enthusiasm. His eyes roamed the crowd of teenagers with a fake smile plastered on his face. His smile looked more like a sneer, his eyes shot daggers and were full of madness hidden right beneath the surface of the icy blue color that would be breathtaking on most, but on him they were terrifying. “I know most of you know what Snake Children are, or as I simply call them, Snakes. So I’ll give you the shortened version. There was a war, a poison was dropped into the water system that would amplify one's senses to those of an animal, these new creatures were powerful but were also mad brutes,” the man stood stick straight with his hands at his sides.

He peered around the rook intensely eyeing every single student as he spoke. “But the thing about Snakes becoming powerful is that there was a price to pay, they would either die right away because the power was too much for their little human body to handle, or they would have their power for 24 hours or less than die. Their body would collapse in on itself in the process killing the snake.” He said this with real enthusiasm. Like a child talking about what they had gotten for their birthday, not the painful death of a living creature. “But, some didn't die,” He said his lips forming a thin line of displeasure. “Some lived. But the people at Windam Incorporated, have devoted their entire lives to hunting, killing, and studying snake children so that they will never again kill us. Then force us to leave our home because they made the environment toxic.” 

Most people looked at him with concern because he was talking about such an unpleasant thing, but all Draven could think about was that this guy was mad and she couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was about to happen. “Now you all are probably wondering why I'm here, right? The reason I'm here is that we have seen snake children coming in and out of the Green Forest. And I may remind you that the Green Forest is forbidden, It's a toxic environment. I believe that there may be snake children still alive and walking the same halls that you do.” 

Around the gym, students started to mutter things to their friends and look around fearfully wondering if the person next to them was a mad brute, that was going to jump out and kill them any second. Though Draven didn’t notice this and was only concerned about was the feeling of dread building up inside of her chest. “As I said earlier,” Mr. Windam said his voice silencing the tense students. “The electrified Venom will amplify the senses, make one smarter, speed up one’s reaction time, but you also become extremely violent and dangerous to normal innocent people,” The man was an amazing actor, almost everyone in the gym had believed that he was truthful, that he really cared about the infected hurting others. The man thin cruel smiled was back as he continued to speak. “The smartest person and the strongest person in your school could be the snake. So without further ado, could Draven Shade please come forward?” 


	5. Chapter 3

“So without further ado could Draven Shade please come forward?” Everyone turned to look at the stunned girl then backed away. Draven’s swiveled around to see that Alex was among them he looked more confused than anything. Draven then turned to face Andrew’s icy blue eyes that look sparkling with an amused madness. Hunt, kill, study. Hunt, kill, study. Hunt, kill, study. He seemed to be mocking the girl as he reached his arm out and gestured for Draven to come towards him. 

“Go on Draven, show him you’re not a snake,” Alex whispered from behind Draven, his voice sounded strained. But she couldn’t move, no one did, no one wanted to be close to the monster Andrew Windam had said to her to be. Slowly she took a shaky step forward, then another, until she was standing only a few feet away from Mr. Windam. He smiled at her as his eyes roomed her shaking body looking at her as if she was a prize.

“You look frightened little girl.”

“Not frighten just confused about why you are calling me a Snake Child. And I’m not a  _ little girl _ ”

“Well, I am so glad you asked!” Yep, this guy is a total psycho. Draven though as the man took a step towards her. There was no doubt about it. “The reason I believe you are a snake is you are the smartest person in your class, a 130 IQ! That's unheard of! Also, your physical scores are extraordinary, you excel in every area!” He looked drunk with mad happiness finding out that Draven may become his next victim to experiments and any other things the man may have planed. Yay. 

“S-ss-so? I’m smart and strong, does that automatically make me a violent creature that should be killed? Besides I have never hurt anyone! You can look at the school records and see that I never did anything wrong nor do I have anything on my criminal record!” Draven stuttered out, and she was right. She was stubborn at times and was stronger than most people her age but she wasn't a  _ bad _ person. 

“But my girl, if you were a Snake you would be smart enough to not get caught. Don't think me a fool. I've been working with Snakes my entire life, I know one when I see one,” The sneer he sent at Draven sent shivers down her spine.

“Maybe you should get your eyesight checked then Mr. Andrew Windam because I am not a snake child, I’m not a monster.”

“If you're so sure then you wouldn't mind letting me test your blood? Just a prick on the finger, then a little test in this tiny little gadget I have with me. Ehe? It'll take a minute or so then we'll see who's right. If You’ve got normal genetics you’ll be fine, If not then...” his voice floated off and he smiled most likely thinking of what he would do to the girl if she turned out to be one of them. 

“Alright,” Draven said. Then the man reached into a black bag that he had sitting near his foot, and pulled out a rectangular gray and black box. There was a screen lit up green, near the top a red start button in the middle right below the screen, and a round hole in the center. Setting the gadget aside he reached into his bag once more and pulled out a little clear box full of needles. He opened the top and took one out and gestured for her hand. “Your hand please,” Draven turned her hand palm up and moved it right next to Andrews’s hand that was holding the sharp needle.

“Whenever you're ready Windam,” with the last comment from me he jabbed the needle forcefully into the girl's finger causing her to let out a sharp breath. Then brought the now bleeding finger over to his gadget so that the drops of blood landed in the circular hole. After he had about three drops of blood he pushed her hand away. Forgetting that the girl's finger was still bleeding, then closed the hole on the gadget with a snap-on cover from his bag. 

“A few minutes until we see the monster you are,” Andrew whispered in Draven's ear. Then the man pulled back and blue eyes bore into bright amber ones. “You have quite beautiful eyes my dear,” Andrew said still whispering to her.

“You got a bandage or anything in there?” Draven snarled at him starting to get more annoyed than anything. First, he interrupts my favorite class. Then he accuses me of being a monster. And  _ then _ he stabbed me with a needle! Draven’s usually infinite patients was running thin. 

“Here you go,” he said tossing it at her dismissively as if she wasn't worth his time.

“I'm human thank you very much.”

“We’ll see about that ” with that, a beep echoed through the mostly quiet room, both heads turned to look at the gadget to see that it was at 50%. 

_ 'Soon I’ll be out of here’ _ she thought.

“Strands of normal human DNA will cause the screen to light up green,” Andrew said not looking up from the screen that was now at 60%. “And any animal DNA will be red, see any red and your part snake and I get to take you home with me and learn more about you, I'm quite excited.” His voice raised an octave or two on the letter ‘I’. 

“Ye-a… okay.” Draven's voice started to tremble. A sense of dread settling over her once again. 

70%

80%

90%

99%

_ Ding _ !

There were 12 lines on the screen, with a tiny beep each one lit up 

“Green, Green, Green, Red!” Andrew muttered at the screen and let out a joyous shrike when a single red line appeared on the screen. Draven's breath got caught in her throat as she forgot how to breathe. “Another Red! And another! Green, Green, Green, Green, Green. Come on show me one last red!” He got his wish, a red light blazed onto the screen. Eight greens; four reds. Panic started to set in she did the only reasonable thing she could do, she ran. 


	6. Chapter 4

“Don’t let that kid get away!” Andrew Windam shout down the halls of the school but Draven was out the front doors and sprinting a crossed the road and towards her house before she could hear anything else.  _ ‘If I really am a Snake Child then I should use the powers I supposedly had’ _ Draven told herself and willer herself to run.  _ ‘Run faster, faster. I will run faster, faster, faster.’ _ Draven thought of her mother and how she had always loved her even when her dad didn’t. ‘ _ She wouldn’t be scared of me… right?’ _ Draven’s eyes had started to sting with treas, partially because of the speed she was running at and the thought of losing her mother's love. In terms of a family that was all, she had left. 

Draven arrived at the gray cookie-cutter house barely out of breath. “MOM!” she screamed after slamming open the door. There was no one there. ‘ _ That's not possible,’ _ Draven thought, her mom didn’t Work today. “Mom?“ Draven called once again, but this time her voice came out as a tiny squeak. She walked slowly up the stairs, carefully placing her feet so that the stairs wouldn't let out a sound. Draven checked every corner of the house until the only room left was her own, It was placed at the end of the long hallway carpeted with thick carpet that socked up all sound of any footfalls. “Mom?” Draven said pushing the door open. Draven was frozen in spot, a scream was trapped in her through as she started at the sense in front of her. 

“D-D- Draven?” The woman struggled to look up. One because of how weak she seemed and second, two men that had their hands wrapped around Ms. Shades shoulders and another stood to the side holding a… an… a gun. The medal death machine was being pressed tightly against the mother's forehead. Draven had only learned about guns in school and seen videos of them. Children were taught that It was illegal to own any firearms. Anyone found with one would be shot with their own gun in front of the entire nation to be made an example of. They were deadly machines that had been used to murder innocent people on earth and the leaders had thought it safer to keep the things away from all people. The men were in all-black outfits with the letters S.W.A.T. painted on with white paint. They were decked out in black metal, guns, and some many other frightening trinkets hang from there belts and strapped to there back and chest. 

“Mom!” Draven shouted starting to run towards her when one of the men holding her mother’s shoulders took out a gun and aimed it at Draven's head. 

“Your Draven, correct?” The officer with the gun pointed at her face asked. 

“Yes… what do you want with my mother and me?”

“You’re booth snakes so we are taking you to the lab and will decide what to do with you there. Let's just say you most likely won’t survive the night.” 

“No!” her mother screamed, “Run Draven! Run my beautiful shadows child! Don’t let them catch you! Avenge me and all other snake children! Run Draven!” Draven stood there for a second paralyzed by fear and by what her mother had just said. She locked eyes with her mother than ran. Draven ran down the hall and the stairs and out the front door towards the forest, She had no idea what she was doing or where she was going. All she knew was that she was running.  _ ‘What are you doing?’ _ Draven shouted at herself, But before she could begin to think, a powerful sound filled the air.

“BANG.” The gunshot rang out, at first Draven thought she was being shot at, but nothing around her had been damaged and she didn’t I feel any pain from being shot. Then it dawned on her. She wasn't the only Snake Child they wanted. 

Tears were now streaming down the girl's face as she ran towards the Green Forest,  _ ‘the poison shouldn’t kill me.’ _ She thought running fater, _ ‘It's the only remotely safe place for me.’  _ After the adrenalin rush had faded and Draven was left with only numbing pain in her body and soul. She slumped against a tree knowing that her mother was gone. That there was no saving her, it was now more than anything that she wished she had been brave. That she could have done something to stop those men from hurting her mother. As the blood orange sky started to fade from her vision she made a vow to herself.  _ ‘I’ll avenge you mother, I’m so sorry.’ _


	7. Chapter 5

Draven's head was pounding as she opened her eyes to gaze around at her surroundings. She was nowhere near where she has passed out the day before. She was still near a tree but high above the ground. Above her were all different color tarps sewn together to make up a roof. She slowly sat up and looked down to see what she was laying. A red hammock paired with a red sleeping bag. ‘ _ Why did it have to be red? _ ’ She thought cringing at the blood-colored fabric, Draven knew that she would be perfectly content never seeing the color red again. She was still in the same clothes as the day before when she had passed out. Draven looked at her right arm and saw a watch, the watches face lit up with a yellow-green light showing her it was now one A.M. She had been out for half a day. It had been late afternoon when she lost consciousness.

The rest of the area I was in was covered in more hammocks of all different colors, except for red, there were only three that I could see and the had to be at least 20 hammocks in here. She looked around not seeing any movement besides the movement of sleeping people in some of the hammocks and the leaves. She slowly started to lift herself out of the hammock and down the huge brach to the center of the tree. The trunk and branches were both wider than a bus colored a dark brown with deep green leaves sporting from them that got thicker the hight up she got. 

When she hit the ground a swish of leaves in a tree 5 feet away in a few feet up for her could be herd. Thinking nothing of it she started to walk away from the trees that had hammocks and other things nestled into them. If anything it was a squirrel. 

“And where do you think you’re going?” An annoyed female voice said from behind her. Draven wiped around quickly and saw a girl about her age jump out of the tree that she’d heard the rustling leaves in, so it wasn't just a squirrel. 

“Away from here, I guess,” Draven said shrugging. “Don't have any idea where I'm going but I don't know where I am now and there's no way that I'm going to get caught by Andrew.”

“So you're like me,” the girl said running a hand through her short brown choppy hair. The tips were died witch contrasted beautifully with her intense green eyes. She stood looking at her expectantly. She radiated a sense of power that no one her age had the right to do. Despite the roughed up look, she was stunning. Her muscular arms were cover with a simple black shirt. An animal pelt cape hung from her shoulders and fell to her midsection. She had on brown pants and dark brown boots toppers with fur. She had a sword hanging on the right hip and a collection of daggers and knives on the other. 

“What do you mean by that?” Draven said finally taking her eyes away from the other girl. 

“Andrew tried to take you away from the life you had? You're a Snake Child, Andrew barged in and ruined your life, probably killed some family in the process and you ran. Am I not correct? If so just say. But most of the time I'm correct.” 

“No... You're right, he killed my mom before I came out here,” Draven's voice broke as she said the word killed and thought of her mother. Draven squeezed her eyes shut willing away the tears and the fact that her mom was dead and gone.

“You poor child, I never knew my parents so I never had to go through the pain of losing them. That's the only good thing about being an orphan,” she said laughing sourly. 

“You're an orphan?” I said starting to pity the girl standing in front of me. 

“That’s what I said is it not? Keep up, Idiot,” Draven frowned at the girl losing all thoughts of pity she had had for the girl. 

“The reason I ask is if you’re an orphan how are you still alive?”

“An orphan yes. But I'm not a helpless child I can take care of myself,” The girl said as she leaned back onto the same tree she had hopped out of and crossed her arms over her chest. 

“How old were you when they die? Because if you were a kid then yeah you were a child once and you should be dead.” Draven was tired hungry, lost, and had just lost her mother, and was not having fun with the girl's sarcastic remarks. 

“Yes, I was a child when they died. But I had other people who took me in and raised me, but I never got close to them. All they did was keep me alive nothing more. Anyways that doesn't matter, you matter,” The girl said gesturing towards Draven 

“Me?” Draven raised an eyebrow at the girl. 

“Yes, you. Who else is there? What's your name anyways Snake kid? Or I can just keep calling you Idiot if you want,” she said as she smirked at the half-hearted glare Draven sent her way.

“Draven, Daven Shade. I’m 15. Anything else you need to know? Also, what's your name? I didn’t catch it." 

“I didn’t through it,” the girl said dryly they waited for a beat before speaking again. “My name is Valerie Wolf, but you can call me Val if you want to, everyone here does. And I'm also 15, what a coincidence. Want to hear something funny?” from the way she said that Draven didn’t believe that it was going to be to fun or funny. My name means strength, Bravery, and health. Quite a name for a kid who got her powers from a disease. Right?” 

“Yea that does suck,” Draven passed to look at the Valerie looking for any signs of sadness, but the girl just looked annoyed. “Well… fun fact about me now, my name means Child of beautiful shadows and Avenger,” Draven said and couldn't help but feel a bit of pride saying that she knew that she was, in fact, beautiful. Driven ran a hand through her messy black hair that fell to the middle of her back. It almost always looked as though she had just rolled out of bed. 

“Meh, I would drop the beautiful,” Valerie said shrugging. 

“I am too beautiful! You're just jealous!” Draven said sounding like a child.

“Yeah okay,” she snorted looking at Draven's scrunched-up face. “Anyways you need to go back to sleep, we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow.”

“I just woke up, also what do you mean by  _ ‘we have a big day tomorrow?’ _ you're not going to sacrifice me or something are you?” Draven said taking a step away from the warrior girl, Draven would not have been be half surprised, but she also believed that this day could not get any worse. 

“ Most likely not.” Draven couldn't tell if she was joking or not.

“Just go to bed Draven, I'll tell you and everybody else tomorrow. Okay?” Valerie said ‘okay’ like she was talking to a toddler.

“Fine. As long as you promise you're not going to murder me tomorrow.” Draven said crossing her arms across her chest and pouted like a child. 

“Promise,” Valerie said as she stuck her hand out for Draven to shake. “Goodnight Shadow girl, don't let the mosquitoes bite.” 

“Night Valerie, please don't kill me in my sleep,” I said with a tiny laugh as Valerie smiled mischievously at the dark-haired girl. Valerie turned and started back up the tree she had come from as Draven headed back to the huge main tree and bright red hammock. Hooray.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are greatly apricated!


End file.
